


Sometimes the Truth Hurts

by EnjolrasAmy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Pont Au Change - Post Les Miserables unofficial series
Genre: F/M, Patron-Minette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasAmy/pseuds/EnjolrasAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, concerning the Patron-Minette we know from Les Miserables and expanding them to include the Patron-Minette members barely mentioned in the Brick, but expanded on in the Pont au Change series, the unofficial sequal series. May become a series, not sure.</p><p>Descriptions of sex and violence, but not too graphic. Strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> My first Patron-Minette fic. Drabble, very little plot, but I was full of muse for the characters and had to get it down in some form. Reviews are welcome, but I realise the plot is very weak. Enjoy!

Fauntleroy had news. Knowing it couldn't wait, Jondrette needing to know unless she _wanted_ him to end up in jail. Not that that would be a bad thing. But she still needed him. Making her way over to the designated rendezvous house for that day, the girl slid silently into the room, hoping Jondrette would be there. Checking out the layout of the room as she entered, her heart sank as she saw that she wouldn't be alone. Jondrette wasn't there, but Montparnasse and Brujon were. Shit. She knew both men intimately, having the dubious honour of being the unofficial whore of the entirety of the Patron-Minette. Staying in the shadows, she watched and waited, trying to evesdrop on their whispered conversation. She was glad of the shadows a few seconds later as the door opened again. Arriving – unintentionally as a group, if the arguments were anything to go by – were the other members of Patron-Minette. Babet. Claquesous. Depeche. Deux-Milliards. Gueulemer. Bigrenaille. Boulatruelle.

“Anyone seen Jondrette? Or any of those damn women?” Montparnasse yelled over the hubub, trying to get the to hush.

“I left messages for them. Magon and Mangdentelle were coming. No idea where Fauntleroy is.” replied Depeche.

“Wasn't she with you last night Babet? I thought you were using her at the minute because your talent for attracting women is lower than it normally is...” Deux-Milliards shot over to him. Babet scowled, his hand flying to his belt where his knife was concealed.

“I've no need to have her when I am perfectly capable of finding my own women. She's a good fuck, that's all.”

“Nah, I think it's because you're hopeless at finding woman.” Babet was about to reply when Montparnasse's cane flipped out in front of him, effectively separating them both.

“Oh, I think your argument has been in vain, boys, as Fauntleroy has been here for a while.” Smirked Montparnasse. “Come out Fauntleroy. No need to hide your beauty in the shadows when we can all bask in it.”

“How could you tell?” She asked, coming out from the shadows.

“My dear girl, after the number of times you've been in my bed, I can sense you anywhere.”

Fuck. Montparnasse really was the sneaky bugger she'd always heard about. She'd known it, but didn't think he would actually be able to tell where she was. Before she could reply, the door was opened again, and another two women – quite different to look at – walked in. Magon, the more dignified, elderly of the two, smiled a little as she saw Montparnasse and Fauntleroy together, having been instrumental in ensuring Fauntleroy was a member of Patron-Minette, and by setting her up as the whore for the male members has greatly increased their trust and respect for her. The tall, thin form of Montparnasse left Fauntleroy and made his way over to Magon, kissing her hand.

“Good morning, Magon.”

“Montparnasse.” She replied. Casting a despairing glance to the other woman next to her, she turned away and made her way around the room, greeting each member. Montparnasse wrinkled his nose and greeted her, turning away as he did so, the stench coming from her so repulsive.

“Mangentelle.”

Merely grunting in reply, the woman scratched her head, glancing around for a corner to deposit herself in. Returning to Fauntleroy, Montparnasse tapped her on the shoulder and drew her away from everyone else.

“Where were you? We can't always rely on you to be here and if you don't see our messages... We need you.”

“For your information I was with a client. And a very profitable night it was, not just for me, but for my news.” Turning away, she tried to make her way back to Magon, stopped when Montparnasse grabbed her wrist in a harsh grip, pulling her back towards him. Wincing as he twisted her arm, she glared at him.

“What news?” He asked, his deep eyes boring into hers, intense and intimidating.

“You'll find out when I've spoken to Jondrette. He should hear this first.”

“Jondrette is coming here. Why else do you think everyone has gathered?”

“Then I'll tell him during the meeting.” Smirking, she pulled her wrist free, turning away from him again. “You don't like it when I know more than you, do you?”

Growling, Montparnasse tried to pull her back, his grip tight on his cane. The insolence of some whores! He longed to punish her for her insolence, but that had to wait. Jondrette had returned. Grinding his teeth together, Montparnasse simply stood and listened, casting sly glances towards Fauntleroy, waiting to see when she made her move.

“Everyone 'ere?” Jondrette asked, directing the question to Montparnasse.

“Yes.” He replied, a subtle sneer on his lips. He'd not brought his daughters or his wife. That meant that something big was about to happen.

“Good. 'Cos I've got a big job in mind. One of the biggest we've done for a long time. Big house. Rich man.”

“Where is it, Jondrette?” Magon asked, her age and experience in the criminal underworld giving her an intimate knowledge of the upper-class areas of Paris.

“The Duke of Orleans summer residence, where else?” Jondrette replied with a tight grin.

“That will be empty, won't it?” She asked in return.

“Yes. But he's in and out of court so he keeps it full of his things.” At his words, a hubub broke out again. Babet instantly pushing Claquesous out of the way, trying to leave the room to go and stake out the house. In spite of all the chaos, Montparnasse saw Fauntleroy try to get Jondrette's attention. Why now, he wondered. Watching her get more and more frustrated, he smirked and sidled up to her.

“Care to tell me now and I'll get this rabble quiet so you can tell Jondrette?”

“Fine! Do you promise?”

“I promise. Now tell me.”

“It's a trap. The Duke left his residence untouched to try and trap us.” At her words, Montparnasse was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Pushing her into the wall, he pinned her there, forcing her to look at him.

“How do you know this? And if you're lying to us, you will regret it.”

Catching her breath, Fauntleroy trembled slightly, trying to find a way out of his grip.

“I was with a Guard Major last night for your information! The stupid bastard couldn't stop crowing to me about his plan. How he'd be the one to capture the entirety of the Patron-Minette once and for all.”

Stunned as he was, Montparnasse slackened his grip, enabling her to wriggle free. Remembering his promise, the noise showing no sign of abating, he brought his cane down onto the floor. Three sharp raps. At the sound, the noise stopped completely.

“Shut your faces. Fauntleroy got some information that makes this whole plan risky.”

Jondrette rounded upon the girl, dragging her forward.

“What news? If it is nothing, whore, then you will regret it.”

“It's a trap.” She replied quickly, trying to not look at anyones eyes, not wanting to see the way they looked at her. “I fucked a Major last night. He took me as he told me his plans, how he was going to capture all of us once and for all. It's bait. Yes, there's valuables there, but there will also be men. More men hidden. To go in would be suicide.”

“Forgive me if I don't believe pillow talk.” Snarled Jondrette, pushing her away, back into Montparnasse. “'Parnasse, deal with her. Make her regret interrupting us with nothing.” Montparnasse nodded and kept a firm grip on her wrists, not allowing her to escape. Magon disagreed, but was powerless to say anything. Once Jondrette had made up his mind, nothing would change it.

“Alright. Here's how we're going to do this. Montparnasse, you will watch for the law with Fauntleroy, Mangentelle and Depeche. Eponine and Azelma will join you. Everyone else, we will go through the house, taking everything that can be moved. My wife will have the cart ready for the items. Any men you encounter, kill them. There would only be servants there. Don't believe pillow talk from the mouth of a whore. We'll stake the house out tonight, get to know the routes in and out. 'Parnasse, stay with Fauntleroy tonight. I don't want either of you near the house, and I don't want her running off with our plan.”

“You don't trust me?” She snarled, fighting Montparnasse's grip. Jondrette stepped up to her and grabbed her chin roughly, pulling her to face him. She glared at him with eyes full of simmering hatred and resentment.

“No. Funnily enough I don't. Your precious Major could have said that to get you to come running to us, to trap us here. Or he could have been just drunk.”

“He does not know I'm yours!”

“Oh, you'd be surprised how many people know who you truly support. Now, be a good girl and be quiet for once unless you wish to die. Your mouth may be very talented, but it does not know when to be quiet.” Releasing his grip, he nodded to Montparnasse, who pulled her outside. Pinning her against the wall of the corridor, he stared down at her with such intensity she had to look away.

“I believe you, at least.” He said unexpectedly. “We will both have to go, but I will watch over you, and we will run together once they are inside. We won't be arrested. Now...” Listening intently to the noise in the room next door, Montparnasse grinned to himself. “How good an actress are you, Fauntleroy?”

“Good enough to be able to fool a Major I'm just a normal whore, not one with involvement with you.”

“Good enough. I am going to take you next door for your punishment. Jondrette expects it of me. But I will be gentle. You need to sound like you are suffering the worst pain you've ever experienced. Clear? Who knows, this may even be pleasurable for you as well as me.” Nodding in reply, Fauntleroy couldn't stop the wave of nerves and apprehension surrounding her. Opening the door to the next room, Montparnasse pushed her inside, pushing her into the wall, which she hit with a loud thud. In the next room, the noise died down as they heard the thud, Magon and Mangentelle wincing in sympathy for what Fauntleroy could be suffering, the rest of Patron-Minette realising justice was being done. Jondrette released them with a wave of his hand, leaving in groups until he was the only one left, listening to Fauntleroy's screams and moans with a perverse sense of pleasure. How he wished it could be him dealing the punishment. But he would wait his turn. He'd send for her the following night, once the heist was completed successfully, to teach her a lesson about lying.

In the adjoining room, Montparnasse smiled to himself. He hadn't imagined this circumstance occurring. Bringing his cane down on her back and arse, he judged his timing precisely. Once he was sure Jondrette was the only one in the room, he stopped. Pulling her away from the wall, he guided her over to the table, pushing her down. Standing behind her, he leaned down near to her ear, not taking notice of the tears that his beating had forced out.

“I am going to take you, now. Don't resist. Otherwise I could make this more difficult for you, and I could really hurt.”

Positioning himself behind her, he pushed her skirt out of the way. Unbuttoning his trousers with one hand, he caressed the back of her neck with the other. Freeing his cock from the constraints of his trousers, he spread her folds before thrusting into her. Fauntleroy cried out in shock, Montparnasse stretching her more than she remembered. Using the table to push herself back into him, she moaned as he slammed into her. Grabbing his cane, Montparnasse used it to pull her head up, resting it under her chin. The change in position and the relative weakness of her body caused another moan of shock and pain. Feeling himself about to climax, he bit into the back of her neck to muffle his moan. Pulling out of her when he'd finished, he buttoned up his trousers and let her go, leaving her wanting, unsatisfied.

“Problem, Fauntleroy?” He asked, smirking, as she pushed herself off the table and turned to face him. Glaring at him she shook her head, longing to have him in her again, longing for him to make her orgasm. Normally he was so good. What had changed today? “This was a punishment after all.” He smirked. Turning on his heel, he strode over to the door. “I'll come and fetch you when they've gone for the stake out. Maybe then we can have some more... Fun.” With that, he grabbed his hat, tipping it in her direction, before vanishing into the gloomy day. Standing where she was in the middle of the room, Fauntleroy slowly sank to the floor, feeling the pain where his cane had cut her, every movement stiff and awkward. In some ways, she was looking forward to tonight. In other ways, she was dreading it. All she could do was wait.


End file.
